User talk:OutoftheBluesky
Welcome Hi, welcome to Freezing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zero chapters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- El kricket (Talk) 17:16, 23 April 2012 Translator? Hello, are you the person translating the chapters at the MangaFox discussion group? If so, would you be willing to translate Freezing Giant Issue and Freezing Sexy Dynamite Bomber sidestory anthologies? (and perhaps the untranslated Cross Make chapters?) ForestMonthZero 13:44, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, :Not sure whether to leave a message on your talk page or just put it here (the messaging system on the Wikia is a bit hard to figure out for a beginner), so I'll just put it here. :Yes, I am OutoftheBlue on the Mangafox Freezing forums. Regarding the raw translations, I'm actually translating a Chinese translation (done by someone else who bought the magazine) of the Japanese text. So I can only translate something if there's a Chinese version of it. :As far as I know, one of the three side stories in the Freezing Giant Issue (the Elizabeth vs. Arnett before they were third-years one) has already been translated by For the Halibut (they named it Chapter 65.5). There are Chinese versions of the other two side stories (the cooking one and the Satella vs. Rana studying one), and I suppose I can translate them later on, but there are other things I want/need to do so I don't know when that'll be. As for the Freezing Sexy Dynamite Bomber sidestories and the Cross Make chapters, there's no Chinese translations of those out there, so I cannot do them (and I'm not really interested in doing those, sorry). For now I want to focus on gradually adding info to the wiki~ :OutoftheBluesky 15:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm paying attention to both talk pages right now. Typically, on wikis, you're supposed to follow up wherever the conversation started. Usually, you're supposed to indent the reply underneath the older message, so people can follow the thread, since people don't quote the older message. You can indent by adding colons (:) to a newline, until you have the proper level of indenting. (if you do source mode editing, you can see it in this reply) The system on Wikia is very similar to the one on Wikipedia. What you can do on Wikipedia, you can usually do on Wikia (and vice versa). If a message is posted on your personal talk page, Wikia is supposed to inform you with a bubble the next time you log in. If you click "Follow", any changes to the pages you follow (like someone else's talk page) will end up with a message saying something changed. If you want to link to an article, enclose the pagename in double square brackets [[]], so Arnett McMillan is [[Arnett McMillan]] (Arnett McMillan). You can't do that with categories, to link to a category, you need to add a colon before the pagename, inside the double square bracket quote; without that it will add the current page to the category instead. ::You may be interested in Project:Article wizard that helps build articles. ::Hmm... I seem to have lost my scan of Giant Issue... So, both "エロいジング" and "ルールを作りし者 — アーネットVSエリザベス! 3年生パンドラ達の過去のお話!" have been translated into English then. ::"The Chevalier Holiday" would have provided additional information on those mysterious Chevalier... (Cross Make 2010, non-H, the one with the Tekken-like videogame) ::I hope you do get around to translating the other two Giant Issue ones at some point. :: Thanks. ForestMonthZero 09:01, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :::As me being also interested in all this, please keep me posted as well upon your progress. Thanks in advance! I... I am the King! 18:56, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Chinese When you get the hang of editing on Wikia, you might consider starting a Chinese version of Freezing wiki on Wikia. http://zh.freezing.wikia.com -- some of us have discussed the possibility of making Freezing Wiki into a multilingual endeavour. ForestMonthZero 06:55, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :True, as being our wiki's rapid development, we could in fact, start this of now. But we'll need everybody's head in this, as me I could do the Dutch faction, he could the the Chinese and Kricket the Spanish/Portuguese. I... I am the King! 09:46, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::That is quite an ambitious undertaking, far more than I originally planned on doing actually, which was merely to flesh out some of the pages that I'm interested in XD. I might consider it once the English wikia is mostly complete. OutoftheBluesky 01:24, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::So which is it Scoob? King or god? This isnt egypt. Is this Egypt? This isnt Egypt. Asteroid GJ is seeking clarity on this point. As this is a wiki, why not try a flesh it out now? Couldn't hurt now can it? I... I am the King! 21:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Leave a note. Please check the following: User blog:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Freezing Wiki's look 'n style. I... I am the King! 21:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC)